


Tumbled in Time

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [11]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character, TARDIS in Love, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Canon compliant: Polyamorous - The TARDIS loves her companions as much as the Doctor does. She just shows it differently.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS/Companions
Series: Birthday Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tumbled in Time

The Doctor thinks he picks them, although she thinks he’s starting to get the idea that that isn’t always true, and they love him for it. He is brightness and heat, crashes into their lives like a meteorite and changes the whole universe. He’s impossible to look away from, and as much as they are always entranced with her, it takes time for them to see her through his brightness. That’s alright, she can wait. She gathers them together from across time and space, snatches them up like she snatched him, to tangle them in her story.

Some are his, some are theirs, and some are entirely hers. Jack and Me are bound to her eternally so she can feel them every moment even as the Doctor runs from them. He chased after Clara whilst she strove away until they collided. She is tangled and bound up in River like River is tangled and bound up in the Doctor. Ace is a tumbled joy between them. Each of them is different, different lives and different ways of loving.

Their companions, loved and cherished forever, slot into the spaces between them and orbit around them. Her love, first and always, is the Doctor, every face he’s worn and every name she’s known, but there is room in her heart for more and more and more, always. They fill her with laughter and light, and in turn she gives them what she can, leads them singing through the Vortex to gifts of excitement and adventure, gives them to worlds that will remember and cherish their names forever. And gradually they see past the bright shine of the Doctor and recognise her, not just as transport and shelter but as the living, loving heart that pulses through time alongside them. Their fingers begin to stray and linger on console and corridor, and when they lean their shoulders against him they lean their heads against her. Then they really do run together, the three or four or more of them, headfirst into danger and to the rescue. Time rolls out the red carpet for them, worlds open to their wonder, and for a while they are untouchable.

She stores them away, their memories and the forgotten belongings they leave behind becoming a part of her story the way their laughter and curiosity and courage become a part of his. Their lives are measured in their words and deeds, written across worlds. And when they are gone their names all but forgotten, they will live on here, in a blue box spinning through time, with the TARDIS and her Doctor.


End file.
